When the Roles are reversed
by RoseyBreeze
Summary: What would happen if Alice was the one to slip up?


**A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read my little story. This is not my first fic or my first twilight fic it's just the first one I had finished and the guts to upload. xD**

**Ok I was thinking what would happen if Alice was the one to slip up? There are a few fanfictions with the same idea, but I was thinking I would give it a shot. :) I think Alice has to good of control of her thirst so this would be a bit OOC on her part, but whatever just enjoy. :3**

**Disclaimer: I does not own twilight! Sadly…. I'm just borrowing them for now. And maybe if I'm nice SM will let me borrow Jasper for just a bit longer. :D**

* * *

It was just a normal day in the life of the Cullens. They had been living in Calgary for around 2 months at the time.

There was a fire crackling in the fireplace, it was unneeded but something about it just made everyone so calm. Carlisle was reading some complicated text book as he always did. Esme was going over some blueprints for her latest home improvement project. Jasper was badly beating Emmett in chess and Emmett was silently pouting. Edward was laying in front of the fire going over some complicated Music. The only 2 vampires missing were Alice and Rose who had went out on a midnight hunt. Alice had not eaten in a bit and did not want to go alone so she had dragged Rose along to give Jazz a break. All in All every thing was going quite well.

"Stop being such a sore loser Emmett" Said Edward, not looking up from his music.

"Some how he is cheating, I don't know how though." Emmett said as he looked at Jasper though squinted eyes.

Jasper just smirked as he made he next move putting Emmett in check mate. Emmett pouted some more and started to clean up the board.

"Why don't you just give up Em. Your never going to beat me." chuckled Jasper as he stood up.

When all of a sudden Rose burst through the door. Clearly stressed out about something, but it was Rose after all. He blouse was partly ripped at the shoulder and at the stomach. Emmett was up in a flash and his arms were around Rose. Everyone else was up and gathered around Rose trying to figure what the heck was going on.

"Rose, honey, what's wrong?" said a worried Esme as she put a hand on her shoulder.

She took a few seconds to gather her self then she choked out, "It's Alice!"

"What, what's wrong with Alice!" asked Jasper. He could not even think about what happened to his lovely little Pixie.

"We were hunting close to town and she got wind of a family having a barbeque, where the dad had cut his hand, while she was hunting. I tried to stop her, but she bit me and then went on to taking out the family. She took off after that. I don't know where she went!"

_30 minutes before…_

"Thanks for hunting with me Rosalie, I wanted to give Jasper a break." said Alice as she trotted along side her sister.

"Whatever, no problem everyone was boring me anyway."

Typical Rose thought Alice as she took off at a run with her sister in tow. Alice had not hunted in awhile and she had started to get a bit irritable. She quickly got smell of a small herd of deer. Not as appetizing, but a couple would hold her over for at least a week or so. Rose had gone off in search for a nearby bear. That's when it hit her. The smell of blood… She turned her head and inhaled deeply and before she knew it was in hot pursuit.

"Alice No!" shouted Rose, who had smelled the blood as well.

Rosalie tried her best to get a grip on her sister, but Alice bit her hard on the shoulder tearing Rose's blouse. Rose winced in pain but tried to grab her again Alice pushed her off ripping her blouse a bit more. She took off again and quickly came upon the family. The father and cut his hand while he was grilling. She leaped the fence, took down the dad and drained him. The mom stood in total shock like a deer caught in a pair of head lights. Alice tackled her next breaking her neck and draining her, the sweet blood sedating the roaring thirst in her throat. The kids scrambled, but were not fast enough and were soon dead. Alice stood crouched over the body of the youngest. He was only merely five.

"What have I done?" She choked out finally realizing what she had done. Closing her eyes there was only one thing she could think of. She took off at a run leaping the fence. She had no idea where she was going or why. She knew she could not face the rest of the Cullens especially _him_.

_Back in the Cullen house…_

Jasper could not believe it. He had to hold onto the wall for support as to not fall in pure shock. Alice. Slipped? How could this be?

"So you have no idea where she is?" he asked not wanting to believe it.

Rose just shook her head, sinking lower into Emmett's embrace.

Carlisle rushed quickly to Rose's side and examined her shoulder. "She did not inject any venom, just broke the skin." He said. "Emmett take Rose upstairs and get her cleaned up."

Emmett nodded and picked Rose up bridle style and whisked her off to their room.

"Edward, Esme come with me to dispose of the bodies. Jasper, I want you to go look for Alice seeing as you are probably the only person who can calm her down right now." said Carlisle.

They took off as they back tracked Rosalie's scent, mixed with blood, to the scene of the accident.

"Wow who knew Alice could do so much damage." commented Edward at not more then a whisper. Jasper shuddered. "Sorry" said Edward

Jasper gave a nod to his family and started to follow Alice's scent up the nearby mountain. It gave him sometime to think. 'How could this have happened? Alice always had the best control. I always thought I was the weakest of the family. She was probably beating herself up over this, only if she has regained control by now.' He shuddered at the thought. What if she was still running a rampage somewhere? The Voltori will soon jump into action for sure. He urged himself to run faster. He just had to find her quickly.

_APOV…_

I was in some cave somewhere… I could care less right now. I'm a monster… There was no way I could show my face to the people I use to call my family. I especially could not face my husband Jasper. I sighed at the thought of Jasper. What would he think if he saw me right now?

I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest. Sometimes I wish I could cry. This was a time I wish Jasper was here. Here to pull me into a hug and say it would be ok. I sighed again. So what now? I guess I could stay nomadic and stay away from everyone. That's when a vision hit me.

*Jasper bent down and picked up a small piece of fabric of my jeans, where they had got caught on a branch and ripped in my futile attempt to get away from that place, he looked at it and then looked around*

He was close maybe only a mile away. Why was he coming here? To rub it in my face maybe? She clutched her knees to her chest some more and buried her face in her knees. She started to dry sob a bit at the thought of him.

_JPOV…_

I kept my pace as I ran up the mountain. Her scent was getting stronger I could tell. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of something. I bent down to get closer look at it. It was a scrap of Alice's favorite designer jeans. He knew that for sure. It was the only pair of jeans you would catch her wearing twice. I glanced around. I was in the middle of some field in the middle of Canada. I had been searching for at least a couple of hours. I stood silent for a few seconds seeing if I could catch some sound, smell or just some sign she is around. What was that? He thought he heard the faint sob of someone. Could that be Alice? It would not hurt to check it out. I tracked the sound to the small cave east of were he had been just mere minutes before. I sniffed around. Yep Alice was defiantly in here.

"Ally" I called cautiously. I knew how vampires could get when there emotions were running a muck. All I got in return was an intake of breath and a small sob. I took a few steps in not letting my guard down. "Ally?" I called again just a bit louder this time. I took a few more steps and what I saw before me broke my undead heart. She was curled up with her knees drawn to her chest, her shirt and pants were torn and caked with blood and by what I could tell her hair was caked with blood as well. Depression and sadness was rolling of her in waves.

"Go away" she mumbled.

My heart sunk. All I wanted to do was go and gather her up in my arms and kiss her problems away.

"Please Alice just talk to me." I begged

"What is there to talk about? I slipped up and killed a whole family. You here to rub it in my face that I was slipped up and not you?"

"Alice of all the crazy things you have said that would have to be the craziest." I said shaking my head. I went over and bent down in front of her. "I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me, but there are not even words to start describing it."

Alice finally had the courage to look up at me. I had a sharp intake of breath. Her eyes were a bright shade of crimson. She recoiled a bit and buried her head back in her knees. Stupid what did you do!

"Oh Alice" I breathed.

I put a hand on her shoulder. I wanted her to have mad the first move, but whatever.

"How can you still love me?" She mumbled

"What?"

"How can you still love me!" She asked me a bit assertive, which made me back up a few inches.

I was taken a back by this a bit. How can she think that I don't love her?

"Oh Ally" I sighed "I wont stop loving you no matter what. When I saw you in that diner it felt like I was alive again, that I had something to live for and I did not even know your name, but you knew mine." That thought made me chuckle. "You have always been there when I needed you. May it be I slip up or I just was having a bad day. You are feeling the exact same way I feel when I slipped up. Now it's my turn to be there for you." I finished with a slight smile.

She just stared at me for a few seconds. I waited for her to do something the look on her face showed she was contemplating something. Then all of a sudden I was on the ground, my back hitting the cold stone floor. I stiffened for a second then realized she had an iron grip around my neck and was silently dry sobbing. I encircled her in a hug and rubbed her back with one hand, just letting her get it all out. She was not like me who liked to keep emotions bottled up.

After of few minutes she finally stopped and just sat there. She was taking unneeded breaths.

"Feel better?" I asked continuing to rub her back.

She silently nodded against my shoulder. I pulled us up into a sitting position. She sat in my lap and put her head on my chest not yet saying a word to me, which I could care less about. I was just glad she was starting to calm down at the moment.

"You do realize you will have to face them sooner or later"

She just shook a little and buried her face deeper in my chest.

"Don't worry I will be with you every step of the way and we can go whenever you feel the right time is."

She just sighed and shifted positions. She pulled me down so that we were lying on the stone floor of the cave. She rested her head on my chest and curled into my side. I wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back some more and my other hand was behind my head.

I would wait here with her for as long as she wanted me to. Then when she felt the time was right we would head home hand in hand to where I know she would be welcomed back with open arms. Then we would continue on this crazy train we call life, but its all worth it if I get to spend it with my little pixie. My Alice.

**

* * *

**

A/N YAY I'm glad that's done. Does it seem a bit rushed to anyone else or is that just me? The ending is a bit cheesy seeing as I was finishing this up around midnight and I was having major brain blockage. Well anyway please review that's the best thing you can give me as a writer. :) I always use to get so happy and excited when I open my email and get just 1. Please no flames, but if you don't like the story please tell me why and give me advice on how to get better. Also feel free to pm me I love to talk about stuff and would love to talk to someone who is as crazy about twilight as I am.

**Bye for now!**


End file.
